Oleopneumatic suspensions of this kind have already been proposed, comprising, for each wheel of the vehicle, a cylinder, an accumulator and damping means, as well as additional accumulators and means for connecting or disconnecting these additional accumulators to or from the hydraulic circuit so as to introduce or remove an additional elasticity.